She's a Pirate
by Goldenabigail105
Summary: Red Handed Jill sails the seas in perfect harmony. Her past a blur, her future bright. That is until she runs into a familiar face in a tavern going by the name Captain James. She knows him yet she doesn't. She knows James can't be his real name for one. Next thing she knows, her ship is hijacked, and she is being forced on some quest to get her memories back with this Peter guy.
1. Chapter 1

"Why must you go again my dear?" The man asked the pirate captain who stood up from the bed to get dressed so she my go.

"Well I'm in a search for something actually, you see I'm not who you think I am." She answered.

"Is that so," He said standing up as well. "Or do I know who you are, Miss Jill." At the moment he grabbed a gun from a dresser near by and putting it to her throat. "Don't think I didn't know from the second I saw you in the tavern last night."

"Fine, you got me." She answered. "Or did you?" She said taking a small knife out of her belt she had on and turning the tables so that she stood on top of the bed above him with his head in a choke hold with the blade pressed against his neck. "You should know better than to trust a pirate Ben, or should I just call you by your real name, Griffin.

He laughed slightly "You know Red hands, I knew you would want this to happen." He threw up his hands in defeat for she had also taken his gun. "Wait a second, where is my jacket?"

"You mean this jacket?" Jill said holding a leather jacket that had been very worn. "Oh what this is the pocket? Just what I was looking for! Imagine that! You had it all along, huh funny how that works, you know me, and you, and lookie here I knew you had it." Jill said taking out a piece of torn and ripped paper.

"Jill! you don't know what you're doing! If you take that I'm a dead man! All the worst will come, your ship will be cursed when you find it." Griffin shouted and lunged forward to take it back.

"Ah, no no no Griffin. My piece of the map now. And I know about curse, what do you think I was born yesterday? And thats why I'm not gonna be the one to find the treasure." Jill said folding the paper and putting it in her back pocket of her pants.

"Jill you don't know what you're doing!" Griffin shouted but it was too late. She had taken the piece of the map and his gun along with some other things.

And just like that she quickly walked out of the room and when she closed the door Griffin heard a _Click._ Ugh, she locked the door. Griffin stood in grief as he heard the clicking of her boats and now her map.

"Haha! One step closer boys! Jill shouted on the deck of the Port they had stayed at. "Aye we'll be richer in no time!"

"Captain! Ah you're back! I see you've gotten the map piece," Her first mate called out as she approached the ship known to all as the Seas Jewel.

"Thats right Pierre, one more piece and we're on our way to the lost island!"Red Handed Jill answered her first mate.

"Aye, but captain, where are we to find the next piece?" He asked the pirate captain as she walked in her captain quarters.

"A small port near english channel, awful place ya know?" She said.

"No I don't know captain, never been there." Pierre answered his captain politely.

"I actually grew up there, in London. I hated it. Anyway moving on from that; A pirate is to be there. He says he's looking for a healthy new faced crew. So I say I pay him a visit and find out his destination with his new crew." Jill had pulled out three other pieces that looked similar to the one she had stolen from the man Griffin.

"Aye you were always good at that," And with that Pierre left his captain to herself

"Ahuh," She answered before he closed the door. Jill was too concentrated on the pieces of the map to notice he left. Red Handed Jill had sailed the sea since, well forever or as long as she could remember. But she didn't remember much. She remembers growing up in London, and then she went on a great adventure! Met a boy, who taught her many things! She just couldn't remember them. The last thing she remembered was going back to go on more adventures with the boy, but instead started working for a ship, where she had taken over. She took over when the old captain died or was it taken over? She doesn't remember. She had grown much from her childhood in London.

She used to have on old name, she doesn't even remember it now though. So now the Red Hand Jill wore beautiful red lace gloves on each of her hands. Her Boots were a dark brown leather with buckles on the side. She wore tight black pants that came up to her set hips where she wore a leather belt that had a placement holder for her sword, a gun, and a few knives. Her shirt was white and lose on her. She also wore a corset over the shirt to hold it on her but it didn't do much for her. Her hair was a golden honey color with the illusion waterfalls of waves down her back. Intertwined in her hair were feathers and beads. She usually wore her hair back in a braid or in a ponytail. Something about wearing her hair down felt, off. Like she would only do it ever so often, but who knows right?

"Captain! ready to cast off!" One of her crew mates shouted from outside the door.

"Yes be there in a minute!" She yelled back, "Ah there we go," Jill was looking down on her masterpiece. She had put the four pieces she had together. It was obvious that only one more was missing, and the piece with the place where the mark was. If only she had it. "Agh, if only!"

"Captain?" It was Perrie again.

"Yes Perrie?" Jill answered walking toward the door to go help cast off. There was something about Perrie that was different from the rest of the crew. Jill knew he had pirated with her ever since she had, so like forever or as long as she was on the ship. Maybe he had been forced with her? Eh who knew.

"I was just wondering, who is this pirate Captain? What is his name?" He asked his captain walking with her to the head steer.

"He calls himself Captain James, not much of a pirate name if you ask me," Jill said laughing. "MEN! HOIST THE COLORS! WE SET SAIL TO PORT!" Jill shouted out over the deck of the ship.

"Captain?" Perrie asked. "Does that name not sound familiar to you?"

"No not really, why do you ask?" She answered navigating her compass with her map she had.

"It just sounds so familiar to me I guess," He mumbled enough for her to hear.

"Eh no worries Perrie, if he another past enemy, we know how to deal with him." Jill answered him.

"Now about this," Jill whispered as Perrie walked down to the deck where he started to help his cabin mates steady the ship on course.

Jill was looking at a her map of the sea. Here where her left finger was, is where they had just left. In her other hand was a compass. Her eyes glided over the map until she found the next port they were to go. Due east, she thought moving the steering wheel until her campus read east. Ah there we go, we should be there by tomorrow morning if we sail all night she said to herself looking up over the desk of moving and hustling men.

She spotted out Perrie with a few other older crewmen, older as longest to being the longest to work on the ship. There was Ricky, the tuff guy who would do anything for his captain and never betray who he serves. The ships cook, Clams, the scrawny guy with weak arms until it comes to baking and cooking anything. Last there was sir Kaen, he was your average guy who seemed to be really close to Pierre and herself actually. He was funny, strong, and overall a fun person to be around but he always seemed sad about something like someone was missing from his life.

"Calms! get your sorry self up here!" Jill shouted smiling.

"Yes Captain!" he shouted running up the stairs that lead up to the steering wheel. "Can I help you captain?"

"Yes I'm gonna need something to help me stay awake tonight," Jill said looking the short man in the eyes.

"Of course! what would you like?" Clams answered.

"Hmm, make it a surprise!" She said smiling again.

"Alright! Be back soon!" Clams said before he was rushing off to the kitchen where he had to prepare a meal tonight for the hungry crew and something special for his captain. Sometime Jill didn't know how he did it all!

 **X X X**

Night had come to the ship and as the rest of the crew was fast asleep under the deck, the captain stayed awake steering the ship to the next port. Clams had brought her some scones and some fruits to snack on with a warm drink, honey tea she thought. As the ship floated along by the evening breeze, Jill laid down in between the wheel and her platter of food looking up at the sky.

When she looked at the sky she always pointed out a bright star that was to the right of a smaller one next to it. It always caught her eye for some reason. It always shone so bright! She always wondered about how the first star felt you know? Being just the first star to the left? Not the second one, not the bright second star to the right. Huh, second star to the right. She was thinking crazy now she thought. She reached over to the platter and grabbed an apple and taking a bit out of it.

Jill sat up thinking about making this trip to the next port was a good decision? I mean the Captain James could be anyone! But usually pirates don't wait days on end to have a new faced crew. She glanced at the compass, it read east straight away. Jill stood up now looking at horizon.

She saw a glance of a light, no not a light, a lighthouse! The lighthouse was at a distance so they could probably make it the the port by sun rise. When she got there, she thought, she'd let the boys out on the town to find more information for her while she would sleep before what she thought would be another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain, Captain?" it was Perrie poking his captain's face trying to wake her up. Jill had fallen asleep next the the wheel but lucky for her the didn't drift to off course.

"Captain, you feel asleep," At those words Jill jumped up to see where they were. the port could still be seen it was just a little to the right now.

"Perrie I'm going to go to bed take over the wheel and let the crew out of the town to find more information for tonight.

"Aye captain, sleep good." Perrie said taking the wheel of her captain.

 **X X X**

" _NO! You'll never get away with this! you think I'll forget all of this? Well I won't! I can't! there is no way possible! A little girl's voice shouted._

" _Hahaha don't you see? I've already won! Once you forget all of this he'll never stop searching for a way to bring your memories back and because there is no way, he'll be chasing his tail forever trying to find his precious little Wendy Bird when he should have checked in the first place he started." A deep voice cackled at her._

" _No, no, you can't do this! I'll never work for you!" The little girl answered again. All of a sudden a boy's voice banged on a door near them calling for the girls name, but was soon gagged and tied up._

 _When she looked back at the person with the taunting voice he was saying something to whatever was the cause of an extremely bright light was. The boy called out one last time before her whole world was consumed by brightness._

 **X X X**

Jill sat up straight panting heavily. That was the third time this week she has had that dream. But what did all of it mean!

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," Jill said to whoever was behind her door.

"Captain are you ok?" It was Ricky.

"Yes I am fine, now what is it?" Jill asked him.

"Oh right. Well we found out he was been here weeks on end and DOES have the last piece of the map and knows all about the treasure we're looking for. He seems to also be looking for someone but more like two someones. You should see for yourself captain. This is the guy we are looking for." Ricky answered her.

"Aye, I knew it." Jill said. "Ricky I'll be out in a bit but I'll have to get in disguise so don't go to far."

Yes! She had knew it! This guy was her answer! If he knew so much about the treasure and if he doesn't have a full 'new faced crew' then taking over should be a piece of cake. Same thing, every night. She went over to a trunk and pulled out a white and dark blue dress that was very popular for tavern girls. The white sleeves were on her shoulders and the bottom neckline was all the way down on her chest. The skirt was shorter than most dresses and hung right above her knees, it also had a large tore up the side from another time she had worn it. the corset that went with it took some extreme strength to put on so Jill had Ricky stick around.

"Ricky! Quick I need you," Jill said quietly on the deck. No one was there beside him standing in silence. She didn't want to raise suspicion to quick.

"RIght!" He whispered running in the cabin.

"Make sure to do it tight!" Jill said holding in her breath.

"I'm trying Captain," Ricky said pulling the ribbon stands as tight as they could go without breaking them and without letting the corset go lose when he went to tie it. Now Ricky knew many knots being a sailor, but there was only one he had to do every once and awhile. The bow.

"Thanks Ricky," Jill said with her no breath voice.

"No problem Captain. Uh I'll probably see you in the tavern but I won't say hi. So bye!" Ricky said before leaving.

"Yes Bye Ricky," Jill said smiling as he left.

She slipped in the dress and tied it in the front making sure to show off the extreme curves created by the corset. Next she slipped on fishnet leggings and some short black boots. She fixed her hair in curls and a updo with some smaller curls framing her face. She used to do this all the time but now she only used it for occasions

With one last look in the morior, Jill looked at her work with pride thinking, the perfect pirate tavern girl. One last thing she put on was her red lace gloves and her brown belt with a sword and a gun in it.

Taking in the largest breath she could, Jill grabbed her long black hooded cape and walked out of her door and toward the town. She kept her head down trying to raise as little attention to herself as she could. The Noise made it very distracting to make it to the tavern where James was.


End file.
